2. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to document binders and book bindings and labeling features thereof, and more particularly providing label pockets in binding covers configured for ease of use.
3. Description of the Prior Art
Binding covers for bound materials and documents are available for many applications in a variety of styles and construction. Among such applications are binding covers for binding and storing documents and the like in reusable binders. Many such binders, such as the ubiquitous ring binder include a construction feature for inserting a label in a pocket provided on the cover or spine of the binder cover. The pocket is typically provided by bonding the edges of a transparent plastic layer to the surface of the binder cover or spine along an edge or seam, leaving an upper edge of the transparent layer unbonded and open to allow inserting a label into the pocket. However, such binder covers heretofore have the disadvantage in that, because of the type of construction that provides a pocket having close-fitting panels, it is typically very difficult to insert or remove a label from the pocket easily and without bending or other damage to the label or to the pocket. Two of the reasons for this disadvantage are that there is insufficient space allowed between the transparent layer and the surface of the binder cover, and friction that exists between the facing inside surfaces of the pocket that enhances the difficulty of inserting or removing a label. In the case of thermoplastic materials used for covering the cover boards and providing the transparent overlay, static electricity may present a further impediment to insertion of a label into the pocket.
In one specific example, ring binders are widely used and come in a variety of types (reference, storage, view), sizes (to accommodate thicknesses of 0.5″ to 6″) and utilize different cover materials (polyvinylchloride or “PVC,” polypropylene or “PP,” paper, cloth fabric, etc.). The most popular binders on the market are called view or insertable binders. They have a clear overlay over the opaque material allowing for the insertion of printed material in the front, back and spine for customization. The biggest problem since the invention of the view/insertable binder has been getting the label into the spine/hub section of the binder in a timely fashion without damaging the insert or the binder.
A number of attempts exist in the prior art to solve this problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,627 issued to Chapman discloses a “Flexible Spine Binder With Window Pocket and Spine Stiffener Insert,” which provides a stiff insert that is required to stiffen the spine of the binder having a flexible spine. The stiffener may also be used as a label. Thus, the stiffener is required both to stiffen the spine and to provide a label that, being of a rigid material enables easier insertion or removal from the pocket. Even if a spine label is not needed as both a tool and a label, the stiffener is required to provide sufficient structural form for the binder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,564 issued to Winzen discloses a “Binder With Label Holder” that attaches a transparent sheet attached to a binder cover along seams spaced well away from the vicinity of the hinges connecting the front and rear covers to the spine, thus enabling a conventional size sheet of paper to be inserted and wrapped around the spine within the holder. One disadvantage of this configuration is that the size of paper required is far larger than needed for a label, leading to waste. Another disadvantage is that if the label is made smaller it is likely to fall out or shift position when the binder cover is opened because the clear layer is then allowed to be displaced well away from the binder cover boards.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,761,498 and 6,902,340 issued to Harris, Jr., et al. teaches forming the spine board of a binder cover with a depressed area within its borders—i.e., the spine thickness is reduced in the central area of the spine—to provide space for the thickness of a label. This configuration adds manufacturing cost to provide the spine board having a central region thinner than its borders. U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,412 issued to Henderson discloses a “Window Pocket Insertion and Removal Device,” which is a tool with special features to enable inserting and removing a spine label from the spine pocket of a conventional binder. The requirement for a tool to insert and remove a spine label is superfluous if such a tool becomes unnecessary in an improved design that enables label installation and removal without a tool.
None of the foregoing examples provide a binder cover having a label pocket design that effectively permits easy insertion or removal of a label without the use of tools and which minimizes the possibility of damage to the label pocket or the label during insertion or removal.